Hold on
by Nerdy Ninja in Training
Summary: "What's wrong with me, Bruce? What's wrong...?"
1. Hold On

**An; This is for GoGoGadgetSlash**

* * *

><p>Wally hasn't been to Mount Justice for almost three weeks. The team was beginning to think he was missing, they haven't seen him or the Flash. Bruce was surprised when Barry had asked for some time off but didn't ask. But, Dick had went over to Barry's after the first two days of not seeing Wally and came back seeming out of it as if he couldn't believe what he saw. He's been going back over there almost every day.<p>

He says Wally's been staying in his room most of the week. He said he hasn't been acting the same, since last week though, that he's been like this for a while now, but doesn't know why.

He went over there to talk to Barry one day and he's noticed too.

Wally's always just either standing there looking around at everyone, or staring off into space. He's quiet and doesn't talk much, only when he needs to than completely shuts up. It's just not normal for him.

"Wally?"

They had all noticed that the boy had seemed depressed lately, but they all thought he would get over it. They were wrong, each day his eyes were getting more hollow and dull, and he's not Wally any more.

"Wally." He opened the red head's door and found him sitting on the bed, facing the wall. He didn't even turn to look at Bruce when he came in. The lights were off and Bruce kept them that way.

"What's wrong, Wally?"

Wally jumped at Bruce's voice but didn't move.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" he answered.

His voice sounded hoarse and dry, but he had spoken so softly, it surprised him.

"Cause something is."

Wally's shoulders tensed up at that but he still didn't turn to face him. He stood there for five minutes waiting for the boys reply, but got none. Wally was ignoring him completely now.

Bruce sighed, "Wally, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Bruce."

"Doesn't seem like nothing to me."

Again he was getting ignored, Dick did the same thing to him when he was mad but Bruce had more patience than Dick so, eventually Dick would tell him. Wally just doesn't even do anything, hasn't even moved from the position he was in since Bruce came in. So weird not seeing the ginger move at all, weren't speedsters supposed to be moving no matter what?

"Only you can make something out of nothing."

Bruce glared at the back of the boy's head. It wasn't that the remark itself was unexpected but- Was it that hard to get him to admit something? He knew the boy could keep secrets, but just didn't know that the boy had some of his own. He was about ready to strangle the kid until he saw Wally's head hang down.

"Bruce, what's wrong with me?"

The question was so sudden he didn't think he heard it clearly. He went closer to Wally, and sat on the edge of the bed. Wally turned his head away from him, as Bruce tried to grab his chin. Then moved away completely, to make sure Bruce wouldn't see his face.

But he didn't expect Bruce to hug and pull him back against his chest. He couldn't hold back anymore.

Bruce was surprised as Wally's shoulder's started to shake in his arms. "Wally?" But that only seemed to make worse.

A sob escaped Wally's lips as he tried to stop before things got worse, but he couldn't. No one ever bothered to do anything before, so why now? He knows they've noticed that he's been acting different, they've all been looking at him as if he's crazy or a bomb that's about to set off, but none of them had done anything… Even Barry had been looking at him as if something tragic had happened. And something probably did, but he just can't remember what.

But Barry had held him and told him he won't go back, but when he had asked him go back where? Barry had started crying and held on to him even tighter. He hasn't talked to him since.

Wally was full on weeping now and shaking uncontrollably and Bruce is dumbfounded. He tightens his hold on Wally and the boy leans into him.

"What's wrong with me, Bruce? What's wrong…?"

Wally's looking up at him now and Bruce can't take it. The kid had tears rolling down his face, dark circles under his eyes, and his hair was out of control.

Bruce had started to pat Wally's hair down, softly stroking it. He didn't know how to answer the question, how could he? He didn't know what was wrong, he'll have to ask Barry later…

"I don't know…" Bruce said as he was trying to wipe away the tears, but Wally began to cry harder.

He turned around and held on to Bruce, with one fist clutching his shirt and the other in his hair, with his head buried in the crook of his neck.

Bruce started kissing Wally's hair and whispering anything but it's going to be alright cause he didn't know that.

Wally looks up so that he sees Bruce's eyes, "What's wrong with me Bruce? Please tell me what's wrong with me? Everyone looks at me as if I'll break if they say anything to me. I don't get it, I'm around the people I love, so why's everything so different? Barry cried when I started talking to him-"

He stopped talking and had buried his face in Bruce's chest and started mumbling things. But Bruce couldn't care less right now. He could've sworn He'd seen a bruise on his face. Wouldn't that bruise be healed already?

He made Wally look up at him again, and saw it. He didn't say anything but kissed the bruise and wiped off the boy's tears. Wally's eyes were wide and watering again, but he didn't say anything. He was shocked Bruce had stayed this long, Dick would've been gone because he didn't know what to do, but Bruce just held on to him as he fell asleep on him.


	2. Open Your Eyes

**A/N** **Hey Guys! Thanks For all the reviews, Story alerts,and Favs :D But Plz review? **

* * *

><p>Barry stood in front of Wally's bed looking down at him. He's been standing there for a while now, and hasn't done anything else since Bruce left.<p>

He sighs and moves Wally's bangs from out of his eyes. He moves a hand to Wally's cheek and traces his fingers over the tear tracks, and notices a bruise.

Damn it. Wally's probably been hiding that bruise for weeks now. It should have been gone by already. But, of the other bruises most had stayed a while longer than necessary. He doesn't understand why they've stayed so long, just that Wally didn't need any more bruises.

And god, he didn't know what to do. This is too much to handle for him. And Iris, oh god Iris, she's been looking at him as if-

And Bruce. Bruce had probably seen that bruise too. He didn't even know what happened when Bruce was up here, he didn't even know how long he had been here…

"_Barry?"_

_He didn't even bother to look up when he heard Bruce's voice. He didn't even hear him come into the dinning room. _

"_Yea?" He lifted his head from out of his hands. He looked up to see Bruce pull out the chair in front of him and sit down._

"_Do you want me to turn the lights on?" _

_Barry looked at the light switch and shook his head. The little light by the sink was on (courtesy of Iris) and that was all he needed. He could see well enough and was sure Bruce could too._

"_Ok, then." Bruce had leaned forward a little and completely blocked the little light there was from Barry. _

_Barry raised an eyebrow, even though he knew the action wouldn't be seen. "Bruce?"_

"_Barry, how are you doing?"_

_Small talk was really different coming from Bruce, but it was probably the only chance he'd get at a normal conversation for a long time._

"_Fine." He could see Bruce's shoulders tense a little and saw he was getting at something so he decided to keep talking. "I mean everything's going well. Why'd you ask?"_

_He could tell Bruce wasn't trying to give anything away, so something must've thrown him off. What most people don't know about Bruce is that when he's not the almighty and great scary Batman, he's just Bruce. Something people seemed to forget. But, even when he was Batman something major could throw him off, and probably him and Clark would be the only ones to notice. He's seen him thrown off before but- No matter how much he could pretend to be the cold hearted Batman, Bruce would sometimes creep out of him._

"_-Besides, I just wanted to see how your vacation is going." Bruce said. Damn it, he'd probably been talking to him for minutes now, and probably noticed he hasn't been listening._

"_It's going just fine, Bruce." He replied. _

_Bruce seemed easier to read in the dark than light. He could see every little shift he made and could tell just by the sound of his voice if something sounded off to him. No wonder bats liked the dark so much._

_Bruce leaned back and moved to where the light was directly on his face. "So-" he stopped short when he saw Barry lean back and turn his head away from the light. "Barry?"_

_That douche. He wanted to see his face to see if anything he said triggered something. But he couldn't let him see his face, it was fairing worse than Wally's. He hadn't slept for a week now and it seemed as if he had two black eyes. But not only that, Bruce would've known something was wrong just by seeing his face._

_He didn't bother to answer. He knows his voice wouldn't cooperate with him. So he kept his eyes away from Bruce and continued to look in the corner. _

"_Barry?" He spoke softly, and that surprised Barry, he knew Bruce could be a softie, but he honestly didn't need this. _

_He heard the light switch flick on and looked to see Bruce coming towards him. "What are you doing?" _


	3. I Was Wrong Part 1

**A/N : Thanks to Lilmissfasionista for betaing! **

* * *

><p>"<em>Bruce, what are you doing?" he says louder.<em>

_Bruce doesn't say anything, but stops moving once he sees Barry's face. He opens his mouth to say something, but Barry has gotten out of the chair and has turned off the lights in seconds._

"_Barr-"_

"_N-No." Shit. His voice is wavering. He knew his voice wouldn't cooperate with him. And now he can't hide, not even in the dark._

_Bruce is coming closer now and all Barry can do was back away and hit the wall behind him. He can't do this. Not now, oh God please-_

_Bruce has him cornered and he can't speed away this time. Can't think clearly, can't speak, and this does nothing except leave him standing there like an idiot. And now Bruce has put both of his hands on either side of him. He can't take this-_

"_Barry?"_

_Oh, God, he can't take this. Why doesn't Bruce just stay out of things for once? Why can't he just go? Leave him alone?_

_He shuts his eyes, as if it will make everything go away, but nothing will go away, why wouldn't everything just go away?_

"_Barry, open your eyes."_

_Damn, the lights are on again. How is that freaking possible? Fucking bat. God damn fucking bat. _

_"What Bruce?" His tone is angry, but his voice is wavering and, God, Bruce is so close. He tries pushing himself more into the wall, but Bruce is just getting closer._

_"What's wrong, Barry?"_

_His eyes are watering, and his whole body is shaking. "Nothing." He tries to keep his voice under control, tries to stop shaking, but he can't seem to do anything._

_And before Bruce knows it, Barry's out of his arms and the lights are off._

**..::..**

"Iris-"

"No, Barry-"

"Listen to me-"

"God damn it Barry-"

"What Iris?"

He knew this would've happened eventually, he's seen her look at him, at Wally-

"Barry-"

She looks so accusing. Like as if he's done something horrible, and she just won't leave it alone tonight. She's just so hell bent on this she doesn't even realize –

"What's wrong with Wally?"

He stars at her. "What's wrong with him?" His voice starts to shake. "There's nothing wrong with him."

"Barry-"

"No, Iris there's nothing wrong with him." He knows he doesn't sound convincing. It's just not believable anymore. Nothing is.

"Then why is he like that? If there isn't anything wrong with him, Barry, then why won't you tell me anything?" Her arms are across her chest, and she's doing nothing but giving him this look.

She thinks there's always going to be an answer for her. That whatever she's going to hear will be some stupid thing coming out of his mouth. And that's probably true.

"Because there isn't anything to tell, Iris. Okay? Nothing."

She looks at him in disbelief. "Then what's wrong with you?"

_They're watching Wally's favorite TV show, and no one has said anything in over an hour. Iris keeps looking back and forth from the TV to Wally and won't stop. He doesn't even laugh when someone makes another gay comment on Sam and Dean. _

_Barry seems oblivious to all of this, but he's quiet as ever. She knows something is up but she has to prove her point. _

_"Wally?"_

_He turns to look at her, and she knows that Barry is watching. "Hun, do you want to go and get ice cream later?"_

_And somehow the straight line that is his mouth turns into a frown. But that soon turns into a smile. "Nahh, I'm fine, Aunt Iris. Not really hungry. Plus, gotta finish my homework anyway."_

_They both watch as he leaves, and Iris can tell by the look on Barry's face that she is right. She keeps looking at him, like it is his fault, and won't stop._

_He finally gets annoyed." What, Iris?"_

_She scoffs "Nothing."_

He knows what he told her isn't what she is expecting, but he just doesn't count on her to say _that._ It's not like he hasn't asked himself that question before. No, something always has to be wrong, always has to have a fucking answer, always has to sound like it makes sense. And he must've opened and closed his mouth a thousand times, but he honestly can't answer that question.

"I don't know." He hisses. And he can tell she isn't expecting that.

And she actually looks shocked. Surprised even, and he knows she doesn't have anything else to say, like he expected. Knows she won't stop, but God, at least she is quiet.

And when she tries to say something Barry is already out the door.

**..::..**

He can tell this is going to be another fight. They don't need to say anything to each other to know they'll be going rounds. All it takes is one simple look and you can tell what the other is thinking. But now they don't even show any emotion around each other.

It's just straight faces and fights and Barry's so tired of this. You don't even need to know what'll happen. You can just feel that this will be another fight.

They're both in the kitchen, with their backs to one another. He really doesn't want to do this anymore. He's tried more than once to make up with her, and more than once his attempts were shot down or done with in less than five minutes. He tried to stop for Wally, he doesn't need this again.

He turns around to see her doing the dishes and can't help but think that that used to be their favorite time to talk to each other about their day.

He goes and wraps his arms around her, and for a second, he thinks she is gonna push him away, but instead, she leans into him. And for the first time in a while, he smiles and kisses her forehead.

"Hey, Honey," he says, and prays to God she'll say something back.

"Hey, love." He swears he's seeing her smile, _that beautiful smile,_ right now and, it's because of him.

And he can feel his smile grow bigger with just those words. "How's it going, beautiful?"

She looks up at him, and he can tell that her smile is growing, too. "Pretty well so far. How bout you, handsome?" She turns around so that she can face him, and burries her head into his chest.

He leans down to kiss the top of her head. "Wonderful." He lays his head down on hers and they stay like that for a while longer.

Wally comes down the stairs and watches as the whole scene plays out. He's actually smiling, himself. He hasn't seen them like this for so _long_ now, it's nice to see them act like they used to.

Wait, like they used to? When did they stop?

Barry doesn't notice. He closes his eyes, and when he opens them, he sees the fridge and is suddenly very hungry. They both hear his stomach growl and start laughing. "So, what's for dinner?"

"Pizza, Wally's favorite. Well, he used to love it, anyway."

"What do you mean it used it be? It still is." He pulls away.

She looks up at him. "He hasn't asked for it in awhile-"

"That doesn't mean he hasn't changed, y'know."

She looks away. "He just doesn't seem the same, though."

"Iris-"

"No, Barry. Stop lying to me. We both know he's not-"

Wally clears his throat loudly, and they both turn to look at him in shock. "Who's not the same anymore?"

Barry can tell he knows they were talking about him. This is going to be a long night...

It's tense and silent and awkward, and no one says anything, and if someone doesn't talk soon, Barry thinks he might actually explode. So he clears his throat, takes a breath, and asks in a quiet, strained voice, "So, Wally, what did you do today?"

"Nothing really, except-" A quiet pause and calculating look like he's trying to figure out what to say, or more like how to say it. "Ummm...I talked to Bruce today." Soft mumbles, like maybe he's hoping they won't hear him, only they do, and Barry immediately tenses.

"What did he say?" He asks, voice as tense as his back. Because he still hasn't forgotten what happened with Bruce how he cried because he just couldn't keep it together. It makes Barry blush a soft pink that's nearly unnoticeable, except Iris notices, and she frowns.

"He promised to come over later, if it was okay with you guys, of course." Wally sounds so small and nervous, and Barry doesn't care if it's Bruce or the Joker coming over later, because Wally sounds like Wally for the first time in a long time, and God, Barry hadn't even realized how much he really missed that.

"Wally," Iris says gently, and Barry whips his head around fast to stare at Iris, because he knows that tone, soft and understanding, she's going to say no. Which is just bullshit after all the crap about how much Wally's changed and how she wants the old Wally back. Well, this was their chance to get him back, and she was just going to say no. "It's just...I don't think that's such a good idea right now. Maybe tomorrow." But that's bullshit too. She's just saying that; she doesn't mean it, not really.

"Why?" Wally asks, tone laced with rage. It's a rhetorical question, that much is for sure, but neither Barry or Iris really know where he's going with that. "Because you two are fighting all the time, and you don't want him to see?" Wally's seething and both Iris and Barry flinch away from his tone.

"Wally, Hun-"

"No, Iris! You guys act like you don't fight when I'm around. I do have ears, I can hear too, just to let ya know-"

"Wally, just-" Barry stops when he sees Wally's face, and was he-

"Good night," is all he says before he storms up the stairs. And again, they both watch as he leaves.

"So nothing's wrong with him, Barry?" Iris says softly while looking down at her plate. "He hasn't changed? 'Cause he's completely fine, right?" Her voice was a little louder now, bordering on the edge of hysteria. "He's just perfect!"

"Iris, please-" Soft and pleading.

"No, Barry." She's looking at him now, and why does her face just reek of regret? "Tell me."

"Tell you what?" Of course he knows what she's talking about. But he can't just-

"Barry, please just-...don't. Don't act stupid." She's knows what he would tell her but, he just can't say it anymore. He's said it enough times to know when it just sounds like a lie.

He really doesn't want to do this right now, but she's been waiting for answers, and he can't just keep dodging the subject. He doesn't answer, and keeps playing with his hands, and looking anywhere but at Iris.

She stands up from her chair. "Barry." He looks back to see her staring at something in the kitchen, "Why won't you say something?" Her voice is soft and quiet but she knows he can hear her. "You know I know something is off and you won't tell me what!"

She looks back at him, and he could swear his heart is breaking. "Iris, I- please, stop looking at me like that." Her face shows she doesn't trust him, and he really doesn't want to see that on her face.

"Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you _trust _me Barry?" And oh God, she looks so hurt.

"Of course I do." He gets out of his chair, too. "Why'd-"

"Then don't lie to me." She waits to see if he'd say anything , but goes on. " Don't tell me everything's going to be alright. That they're going to be fine. 'Cause they're not. Nothing is, and you know it. Stop trying to cover everything up, hiding things-"

"I'm not-"

"You're trying to make everything seem perfect. Wally was perfect-"

"He still is." He says quietly, but she hears it, and now she's pissed.

"No he's not! When was the last time you've seen him smile? When was the last time he ate all of the Oreos? When was the last time you've seen him happy?"

"He would've been happy as ever if you said Bruce could come over. _You_ shot down that chance, not me."

She grits her teeth. "Dick would've been fine to come over-"

"And Bruce isn't?" He sounds annoyed, but honestly he's upset and frustrated. "C'mon Iris. Look –"

"No Barry! Just stop. You know we're falling apart… and you won't do anything about it because you're so busy pretending nothings' wrong."

He's shocked. He knows they've been falling apart, but now he's scared that he won't be able to fix this.

But he can't tell her anything unless- "I'm sorry…"

Her face softens, but he can tell she isn't happy. "Look, whenever you don't tell me something, it's basically like slapping me-" and he wonders how many times Wally's been- "we're fighting and-" he doesn't know how many times _they've_ fought, he's lost count- "I just don't see how-" he tunes her out; he really doesn't need to hear what he already knows. "I'm done."

Barry has nothing to say to that. He knows they're both tired of this, but he's dumb founded at hearing those words come out of her mouth.

"Did you _ever think_ of why I'm not telling you?" And he knows she never thought of the possibility that there would be a reason.

"Barry, you should be able to tell me anything-"

"But he doesn't _want_ me to tell you…" he says softly, and prays to God she didn't hear him, but she did, and she looks so confused and angry and hurt. But he can't tell her-

"Bye, Barry."

He can't move, he just watches as she leaves. But when he does the door slams in his face.

And he's left there standing like the idiot he is. And did she really just walk out? Just like that? She _left?_ She just left? His eyes are wide and his mouth is hanging open, and he knows he looks like an idiot. But he feels like he's literally lost something now that she's gone. But he knows she's coming back, she _had_ to right?

She wouldn't just-

He takes a shuddering breath, takes a step back and nearly falls over. He lands on his hands and knees and just stays like that. He glares at the floor as if it was it's fault he tripped over himself.

"Stupid floor," he hisses, but all that did was prove that he was able to blame things.

He gets up and is able to make a few steps to the table before collapsing onto one of the chairs. He doesn't even make it in the seat the right way. His head is on the cushion of the chair, while the rest of him is on the floor. But he doesn't seem to mind, he is too busy trying to stop shaking.

He can't stop. All he's thinking about is her turning her back to him and walking out. Of Wally in his arms, totally oblivious to why he was crying, and asking him why Barry was so upset, and how he just held on to Wally tighter. Of blood everywhere, and oh God there was so _much_-

The shaking turns into trembling and _god he couldn't get up._ So he decides it will be much better if he stays still. 'Cause he knows if he gets up, he'll just fall the other way. He'll fall just like everything else he's trying to keep together.

And now he can't stop gasping; it feels as if everything is coming at him at once- And hell, he is going to bawl his fucking eyes out. He looks up for the light switch, sees that it was just above him, reaches up and flicks it off.

If he is going to cry, he at least wants the lights off. He doesn't want anybody to magically appear and see him like this. So that's exactly what he does. He has one of his hands in his hair, the other gripping the chair's edge. He lays his head down onto his elbow and tries not to think about what he is doing. But if he cries now, he's giving up; he's breaking down to give everything up. And he _can't _let _everything_ go.

But, he let Iris go. He let Wally get hurt. He's letting everything fall and break. So why not just give himself this one moment?

He bites his lip to get it to stop quivering, but all that does is draw blood and makes everything harder. He can't hold the floodgates back any longer.

He is seriously torturing himself, but as he lets the first tears go, it just feels so better to let everything fall.

**..::..**

He doesn't know how he had gotten into the chair the right way, but he is sure happy his butt is on the cushion, and not his face.

But the seat does feel wet, though…

He wipes at his face and finds there are still tears streaming down his face. _Fuck, really?_ Could He really had still been crying when he passed out?

He sighs. He can tell Iris isn't back home yet. She would've turned the lights back on, which was strange. No matter what they fought about, she would always leave the light on for him…

He glances at the clock. 11:23 pm. Has it really only been a few hours? Tonight seems to be going on for forever...

Hmmm… he should probably check on Wally to see if he's alright. He promised the kid that he would make everything alright. That he was going to have the family he dreamed of, a home that was safe, and by God, he was going to make sure he kept that promise.

He doesn't hear the front door open, he doesn't even hear Bruce walk in. He only knows it's Bruce because Iris would've said something by now. Well, that, and the fact that Wally had said he was coming over.

"Do you want me to turn the lights on?" Bruce's voice is soft and nice to hear. His tone is reassuring, but he can hear the slight edge in it, and he chooses to ignore that.

"No." He prefers the lights off more than anything right now. He knows his eyes are puffy and probably red from crying. And to be honest, that's probably the longest he's slept for a while.

"Would you like to sit down?" he offers, at least he can welcome the uninvited guest; it's probably his only chance at seeing Wally smile. Besides Dick and himself, Bruce is pretty much the only person there for Wally. Robs hasn't been over, since he's been busy with the team, but has been asking over and over when Wally's coming back.

He hears Bruce pull out the chair in front of him and sit down. "So, how have you been doing, Barry?"

_Horrible._

"Um, how's Iris doing?"

_Wouldn't know._

"Wally?"

_Never better._

Seeing how he can't get the speedster to answer, he tries something else. "Are _you _okay?"

Barry doesn't realize he had his hands curled up into fists until he wipes his face again. Huh, Bruce really surprised him sometimes. He can't tell if Bruce really cares about them, or if he just wants answers.

"What are you here for, Bruce?" His tone is dull, and sounds annoyed, but Bruce still answers nicely.

"I'm here to see Wally."

"He's probably asleep, it's too late now. If you were here earlier it would've been fine."

Bruce doesn't answer back, but Barry hears him sigh. It sounds like he's given up. But why would he-

"Barry, we need to talk. And you can't lie to me."

Barry cocks an eyebrow. "What do we need to talk about?"

"Why is he like that?"

"Who-"

"You know who I'm talking about, Barry."

He glares at Bruce, even though the bastard won't see it. "What are you talking about, Bruce?"

Bruce growls. "Don't act stupid, Barry, you know exactly what I'm talking about."

And then, magically, the lights turn back on. Barry is up and facing the wall before Bruce gets to see his face.

"Do you have a remote control to the _lights?_" Barry hisses. "'Cause they always seem to turn on when you're here."

"And you speedsters seem have a thing for hiding your faces whenever I'm around, too. And maybe_ I do_ have a remote to the lights; you won't know. And what did I say about lying to me, Barry?" His tone is _playful_ while he says this, like he's _enjoying_ this.

He grits his teeth. "Not to." Barry looks down at his feet, and his shoulders slump. "What do you mean by us speedsters-"

This scene is becoming _too _familiar for Bruce's liking. He doesn't want to do this again. But his voice had sounded so much like Wally's-"Barry?"

He can see the man's shoulders tense. Bruce looks away; this is way too familiar. He hears Barry speak, but he really can't make out the anything.

"Bruce."

He looks up and sees that Barry is facing him. His face. He is showing him his face, and his eyes are red and puffy and have dark circles underneath - why is Barry crying?

He sees Barry's mouth moving, but he can't hear any words. Instead, he's studying the speedster's eyes, and he can tell that they're different, now. They aren't the same as they were two months ago.

They're just like Wally's.

And that makes something twist and sting in his chest.

He looks away. He doesn't want to do this again. All he came here for was answers and he's not getting anywhere with this.

He looks to see the speedster sitting down with his heads in his hands. "Y'know, people have said me and him were so alike…they've even asked if he was _my_ son…"

He cocked an eyebrow. Where was he going with this?

"Barry?" He's ignored as the speedster keeps going.

"And Wally even allowed it. He would actually tell them _yes. _And now I know why…" His tone darkens with the last sentence, and Barry's hands are curl into fists.

"Barry."

"What?" Barry looks up at him, and his face immediately softens. He looks down at his hands, unclenches them, and puts them in his lap.

"Barry?" He waits until the speedster is looking at him to continue. "Please don't lie to me."

He registers Barry lifting an eyebrow, but notices Barry's frown more.

"What's wrong with Wally?"

"I don't know, what's wrong with him?"

"Don't play around, Barry."

"Who said anyone-"

"Barry," he hisses. "What's wrong with him?"

He looks away. He really can't face Bruce right now. He really can't face _this._ "Nothing."

"Bull shit." Bruce had growled. Literally growled.

Barry stands up abruptly from the chair he was in and slams his hands down on the table. "What, Bruce? What do you think is wrong with him? 'Cause nothing is wrong with _him_. Everyone else-"

"Nothing is wrong? Look at him, Barry. Look at him, and tell me that he looks like the kid he was a few months ago."

"What are you talking about?" Wow. People really must think he is truly stupid. Of course he's noticed. Of course he knows he isn't the same, hasn't smiled, hasn't laughed, hasn't cracked a joke, he's hardly_ spoke _to him anymore.

"I'm not stupid-"

"Didn't say you were." And now Bruce looks pissed, but Barry really doesn't care.

"Answer me."

Barry grabs Bruce and throws him against the wall, his fingers clamping down on Bruce's shirt. "And say what, Bruce?"

He looks down at Barry's hands, then back to his face. "Anything." He says it calmly, even though they were in each other's faces.

"Like what?"

Bruce says nothing after that, just continues to look at his face. "Like what?" He repeats. And Bruce looks away this time.

"Like what?" He can hear his voice getting louder, knows he's getting angrier, but he can't really control himself right now.

He can see Bruce's mouth open, but no words come out.

"Say something." He pleads. "Bruce, please, just say anything."

Bruce is looking into Barry's eyes, and it's so different seeing them up close. He can tell so much more is happening with him just by looking into his eyes. He's seen this look before, and doesn't want to see it again. He closes his eyes and turns his head to the side.

Suddenly, he feels wind on his face, and he opens his eyes to see Barry's fist against the wall.

"Barry-"

He stops when he sees another fist coming towards him, catches it, and rearranges their position.

"Stop…why are you acting like this? This isn't you, Barry." The speedster hangs his head and mumbles.

"What was that?"

Barry grits his teeth and struggles with Bruce, and when he can't break free, he starts growling at him.

"Barry, just stop," he says as he holds onto the speedster tighter.

Oh, God. He really can't do this now. Being held against the wall unable to break free, he feels helpless. That's all he's been feeling. He can't do anything to save them, can't do anything to save himself. He tries to get free, but Bruce just holds on tighter than before, and something is going to leave a mark on him from struggling so much.

His breathing comes faster as he fights more. He really doesn't know what to do. Everything has been mixed up lately, and he doesn't know what to do anymore.

Bruce doesn't notice when the speedster starts to cry, but once he really _looks_ at Barry's face, he sees tears coming down his cheeks and realizes he was shaking all over.

He lets go of Barry to wipe off the tears and sees him flinch. "Barry?"

His tone sounds hurt as he pulls back. Barry's eyes widen at this and he grabs his wrist.

"T-Turn o-off the l-lights?"

Everything is pitch black again, he can't even see Bruce. But his hand still grips Bruce's wrist, and he makes no move to do anything about it.

He feels himself being pressed up against the wall softly, feels hot breath on his lips, he feels content knowing he is so close. Knowing he won't leave.

God, he can practically _feel _Bruce hesitate before he gently brushes their lips together. Barry can't even think about anything right now. Bruce is about to pull away when Barry latches onto his shirt and pulls him back.

He cups Bruce's face and pulls him down-

A scream comes from upstairs, and the next thing Bruce knows his arms are empty, and Barry is gone.

**..::..**

He comes upstairs to find Barry on the other side of Wally's bed, trying to wake him up.

"Bruce, I need-" he is cut off as another scream comes from the boy. And Bruce is by Wally's side in a second. Shaking his shoulders, calling out his name, jumping on the bed; nothing works. But the last one nearly makes Barry fall off.

Wally looks like hell. He is sweating, his breathing out of control, hair sticking to his sweaty forehead, tears rolling down his cheeks, and he can tell Barry is trying his best to wake to kid up.

But Barry seems to get even worse at seeing his kid like that. He looks torn between yelling and saying Wally's favorite twenty thousand different foods. But Bruce knows that if he was in the same situation, his actions would mirror Barry's.

He gives up trying. This probably isn't the first time Wally's had nightmares and has kept them from him. He knows there is probably a lot he didn't know about, but he doesn't want to think about that right now.

Barry watches, dumbstruck, as Bruce just walks up and _pinches_ Wally, who then wakes up.

"B-Barry?" His eyes widen. "What are you doing?"

Barry reaches out to rub the kid's cheek. "You were having a nightmare, kiddo." He shows Wally his hand. "See?"

Wally touches Barry's hand and feels _his tears_. He wipes off the rest of tears from his cheeks. "A nightmare?"

Bruce can tell Wally is trying to hide something, but Barry just seems to be happy that he is awake. He grabs Wally, with a surprised shout from the younger, and holds onto him and doesn't let go.

Bruce watches as Wally wraps his arms around his uncle. He is shaking, he knows that Barry can feel it, and he's trying to hide it. Barry pulls away.

"Yea, Wally, a nightmare. Seemed like a really bad one." He can see the fear in Wally's eyes for some reason, and he doesn't want to leave the kid alone. "You okay?"

Wally nods his head, looking away from Barry to see Bruce.

"Bruce?"

He frowns. "Hey, Wally," he says, and ruffles the kid's hair.

"What are you doing here?"

His frowned deepens. "I promised to come over, remember?"

Wally looks back to Barry, surprise on his face. The two seem to be having a silent conversation, and he feels left out of what is going on.

"Yeah, I remember," he says, looking away from Barry to Bruce, and smiles. "Happy you came."

Bruce smiles back and sits by Wally on the edge of the bed. "Me too." He looks at Barry. "I can come over whenever you two need me."

Barry's eyes narrow. "Yeah, I'll remember that, Bruce." He smiles.

Wally seems to ignore all of this and throws his arms around Bruce. Burying his head in his chest, he says, " Yoff gof to om mou often."

Bruce is surprised, but happy, to see the kid had missed him. But, he suddenly lets go, and looks back and forth between him and Barry.

Wally must feel that something is wrong between them. It is as if he has just seen how Barry's face had looked. He gasps and reaches out to Barry. He now has a frown growing on his face, and it's deepening by the second. He starts to trace the older speedster's face with his fingertips.

Wally backs away from the both of them and stares hard, opening his mouth-

"What's going on?"

All three of them turn to see Iris standing in the doorway.

"Huh?" The speedsters chorus. It is only later that they see their positions on the bed.

Even though Wally has backed away from them, they are still pretty close. Barry is on the bed closest to the wall, and is practically laying down, while Bruce is hanging off the other side. Wally is right in the middle of them, and has both of his legs touching the older men in some way.

Wally flushes a soft pink and backs away into the corner of the bed. Barry and Bruce both get up and off the bed. They are all wondering how long she had been there.

"Wally was having a nightmare," Barry says softly, looking down at the floor.

Her face softens slightly, but it's filled with disbelief and she glares at both of the men. With how the tension is building, Bruce can tell something is off with both Iris and Barry. He knew something had happened when he came in, but now he is sure it's something that had happened earlier. He looks at Barry and sees how his look is pleading with Iris for something.

He looks at Wally to see the kid looking back between them. He has the look of disappointment on his face mixed with-

"It's a little late for visitors," she states, and Bruce looks back to her. "You should be going home, you must be tired." Her tone is soft, and gentle, but there is something off about it.

Bruce can feel all eyes on him, and this is getting incredibly uncomfortable. He looks back to see Wally look away and stare at the wall. Barry meets his eyes and hold his gaze. He looks to see Iris rubbing her forearm and stepping away from the doorway so Bruce can go.

He sighs. "Yes." He runs a hand through his hair. "Tired is one way to describe it."

They watch as he leaves, and wait for the front door to shut until Iris leaves the room.

**..::..**

_He sighs, he has to deal with this later. He has to keep focus on the now instead of then. He looks down at his sleeping nephew._

_He's much more peaceful when he's like this. He has no worry in the world right now, and he wishes the kid could stay like this forever. He doesn't want to know what this kid has gone through. He's just happy that Wally was safe._

_Right here by his side, he is safe. He wants to tell the kid he doesn't have to worry anymore. That he doesn't have to be afraid of the shadows in his room, and that he's perfectly safe and protected and loved right here._

_He moves to sit down on the bed directly next to Wally. He's been doing this for a while now, seeing if his nephew was alright each night. Making sure nothing happened. And him sitting next to Wally right now is more reassuring than anything, just knowing he is right here and is never gonna go away._

_He can't help but think of how he will be like tomorrow. The kid seems to be changing every day' he could be the kid he used to be one day, and be totally stoic the other._

_But lately, he's just been different. He really doesn't want to focus on that now, though. But if he continues to act like this, then he'll look into it._

_He hears Wally make a whining noise and refocuses on him._

_He starts stroking the teen's hair to try to get it to look decent. But, it likes to put up a fight, so he settles with just stroking it instead. Wally must like the feeling, because he's leaning into the touch. Barry smiles. Wally's used to touching people, whether it was for reassurance or to let people know he was there for them._

_He looks at the bruise again. He's going to have to ask Wally what happened with Bruce later, knowing that soon enough, he will find the Dark Knight at his doorstep, looking for answers._

_He has to tell Iris about this sooner or later; he knows she'll be on his case about this, too. But, he promised he won't tell anyone unless Wally says so._

_He sighs, and notices he has started tracing the bruise, but it doesn't matter. Wally's awake now._

"_Go back to sleep, kiddo," he says, as he bends down and softly kisses the bruise._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sososo sorry bout the really really late update! Was really busy with school (lame excuse) but now I have three week break and I'ma deicate it to finishing this story and all the other ones sitting around in my head. And sorry that this chappie is sorta out of wack but next one is gonna be hella better I promise, And I know chapter is more Barry centeric than anything but the next will have three or four point of veiws. And thanks to everyone that reviewed! HaHa and thanks to my reviewer Robin who threatem to kill me. Believe it or not that actually brighten my dayXD **


End file.
